


Тяжело быть частью Искажения

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Майкл Шелли всё больше сомневается в том, что существо, забравшее его имя,  действительно не любит Цирк. Потому что, по мнению Шелли, оно тот ещё клоун. Хотя, получается даже логично: “Майкл” просто боится конкуренции.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Тяжело быть частью Искажения

Если бы Майкл Шелли знал, как именно будет выглядеть его своеобразная загробная жизнь, то он спрыгнул бы с борта того корабля с надеждой на то, что он сможет утонуть в холодной воде.

И дело, на самом деле, было даже не в том, что Гертруда Робинсон — человек, каждому слову которого Шелли доверял, — буквально  _ использовала _ его. Использовала для того, чтобы существо, из-за которого он вообще начал работать в Архивах... стало им? Шелли всё ещё плохо понимал то, как именно это работает. (Гертруда, ожидаемо, не объяснила). В любом случае, прошло много времени, он перестал злиться, а Гертруда и вовсе успела умереть. А, как говорят, о мёртвых либо хорошо, либо никак.

Проблема была не в Архивистке и её странных планах. Проблема была в самом существе, что получилось после того, как Шелли с ним... слился. Не то чтобы он ожидал чего-то особенного. Он вообще ничего не ожидал. Шелли лишь чувствовал, что здесь что-то не так. Он понимал, что холод в чужих глазах не мог появиться просто так; что ничего хорошего это не предвещает. Но всё равно позволил направлять себя — потому что верил Гертруде. Вера в кого-то — странная штука. Заставляет игнорировать все звонки и предупреждения, бродить по коридорам, искренне надеясь, что его доверие будет оправдано.

Интересно, знала ли сама Гертруда, что в итоге выйдет из этого странного ритуала? Понимала ли она, каким выйдет... Майкл? Шелли всё ещё не привык мысленно называть его именно так, потому что... это было  _ его _ имя. От которого пришлось отказаться, называя себя исключительно по фамилии — на неё это сомнительное существо не претендовало, и на том спасибо.

Понимала ли Гертруда, как он будет себя вести? И планировала ли она его как-то использовать? Потому что если да, то... как именно она пришла к мысли о том, что это будет хорошим решением? Было ли в её планах использование этого существа? 

Впрочем, ответы на эти вопросы Шелли уже не получит. 

Всё, что ему осталось, — это следить за существом, которое называло себя Майклом. И, честно говоря, это было очень сомнительным удовольствием. Не то чтобы Шелли нравились все эти сверхъестественные сущности. Но если бы ему пришлось выбирать между ними, то его выбор бы пал на существ помрачнее, поведение которых можно было более-менее логично объяснить. Майкл же никак не поддавался логике, прекрасно справляясь со своей ролью воплощения хаоса. Являющийся всего лишь остатком своего же сознания, Шелли мог только наблюдать за тем, что Майкл делает. А еще — пытаться говорить с ним, но чаще всего Майкл просто его игнорировал. Правда, от этого Шелли не говорил меньше — чем ему еще было заниматься-то?

Сколько вообще времени прошло с того дня? Часы и годы давно потеряли свою важность. Важным было то, что Шелли до сих пор не привык к выходкам Майкла. Он прекрасно понимал, что действия того и не должны быть подвластны логике, — но иногда они просто выводили из себя, заставляя молиться всем существующим и несуществующим божествам, вымаливая возможность умереть второй и окончательный раз. 

Если божества и существовали, то они явно не слышали несчастного призрака.

— Серьёзно? — Шелли кинул уставший взгляд на Майкла. — Я понимаю, что, по твоим же словам, ты “воплощение иллюзий”. Ты и должен вводить людей в смешанные чувства, но...  _ серьёзно _ ?

Он видел множество вещей, которые совершало это существо. Он думал, что уже более-менее понимает, чего от него ждать. Но нет же. Всё не могло быть так просто.

Майкл — ожидаемо — молчал в ответ, занимаясь своими делами. Когда-то Шелли даже думал, что Майкл его не слышит, — но, как потом оказалось, он его просто усиленно игнорировал. Впрочем, Майклу не нужно было говорить для того, чтобы Шелли закатывал глаза и тихо ругался на всё, на что только можно.

— Скакалка. Ты  _ украл  _ скакалку у ребёнка. При том, что у тебя  _ уже есть другая скакалка.  _ — Шелли глубоко вздохнул, скрестил руки на груди и продолжил смотреть на то, как Майкл возится со скакалкой. Вот оно, воплощение лжи. — Я понимаю, заманить ребёнка чем-то важным для него, все дела, но... ты уверен, что тебе нужен был ребёнок, а не скакалка? Потому что вот мне кажется, что второе. Если ты сейчас пойдешь воровать и третью скакалку, я буду точно уверен, что тебе нужны именно они.  _ Зачем тебе вообще нужны скакалки? _ Что ты с ними делаешь? Естественно, ты их не ешь. Это для декораций? Или это такое развлечение для людей, недостаточно умных для того, чтобы не открывать подозрительные двери, особенно если они знают, что там этой двери не было?

К Шелли резко пришла в голову странная картина — и он засмеялся, кажется, впервые за всё время своего пребывания здесь. Вещи, которые делал Майкл, особо не вызывали смеха. Они вызывали желание закатить глаза посильнее и в очередной раз пожалеть о всех своих жизненных решениях. Но эта картина... Кажется, она достигла той степени абсурда, после которой Шелли даже стало смешно.

— Или это для устрашения жертв? Так и вижу: заходит человек в дверь, которую он раньше не видел, начинает идти по коридорам, а ему навстречу прыжками через скакалку движешься ты. Прекрасная картина! Устрашающая!

Ведь это было слишком абсурдно даже для чего-то вроде Майкла, верно? Это было слишком странно и вряд ли очень эффективно! В конце концов, скакалка была для него слишком маленькой. 

Шелли услышал, как где-то открылась дверь.  
Впервые за время этого разговора Майкл смотрел на него и  _ улыбался _ .

—  _ Нет _ , — осознание того, что сейчас произойдёт, ударило резко. И слова Шелли не могли его остановить. Шелли это знает, но всё равно повторял так, словно его слова хоть что-то значили: 

— Нет, ты же не станешь...

Майкл мерзко захихикал и поднял скакалку с пола. Кто бы там ни открыл дверь — Шелли сочувствовал ему так сильно, как никогда раньше никому не сочувствовал. Сильнее он, наверное, сочувствовал только самому себе: этот человек скоро умрёт, а Шелли ещё долго придётся существовать с этим клоуном и терпеть подобные моменты. Майкл вновь посмотрел на несчастного призрака и улыбнулся ещё шире.

— Прыг-скок,  _ Ш-е-л-л-и _ .

И он начал прыгать.

И всё, что мог сделать сам Шелли, — это закатить глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Чудесно. Прекрасно. Он сам подал идею. И Майкл её воспринял максимально серьёзно. Может, ему не стоило больше говорить? Нет, это была плохая идея — он же совсем с ума сойдёт. Поэтому он сделал глубокий вдох, провожая взглядом прыгающего через скакалку и всё ещё смеющегося Майкла.

— Великолепно, — буркнул он себе под нос. — Буду надеяться на то, что этот несчастный человек умрёт от инфаркта сразу после того, как его увидит. Никто не заслуживает такого наказания. Хотя он умрёт, а я продолжу существовать рядом с этим... грх... В общем, кому тут ещё сочувствовать надо?

Он потёр виски и направился вслед за Майклом. А что ему оставалось? Вариантов у него было мало.

Если Гертруда Робинсон знала, каким именно выйдет Майкл, то у неё был  _ очень _ странный вкус. 


End file.
